Holding Hands and Kisses
by Snow in October
Summary: The cutest part of falling in love, holding hands ; The most romantic part when in love, kisses. What would it be like for Rin? Where is her happy ending? Who would be her knight in shining armor, her shoulder to cry on, the person she would seek comfort from?
1. Chapter 1

**Top of Form**

**Author Notes : I know I should be updating Sapphire In The Rough, but this idea came up and I couldn't stop writing…ugh…typing. Onegai, forgive me. At first, I thought of writing a one-shot, but turns out to be longer than I expected. So, this is going to be around 6-7 chapters, and I planned out the whole thing. (yay for me ^^) I hope you guys will like this fic. **

**Holding Hands and Kisses**

**Chapter 1: Rumors and Secrets**

"I swear! It's true and the rumors are spreading like, mad."

"You sure that's not your fantasy you had last night?"

Koga swatted Miroku's head.

"It will be a nightmare, you perv."

Sesshoumaru observed his two best friends conversing with utmost boredom from the sidelines. Uninterested with the topic of discussion.

"Sesshoumaru, you trust me?" Koga asked, gazing at the dog demon with narrowed eyes.

"About what?"

"The whole creepy thing about the human girl, Rin Takara." Koga looked at him quizzically before shaking his head in disappointment whilst mumbling, "You didn't even paid attention to what I said for the past ten minutes."

The name, Rin Takara finally sparked Sesshoumaru's interest as he looked at Miroku for an explanation.

Miroku noticed his questioning eyes and began to talk. "Rin is a nice girl, a cousin of Kagome, who happened to be Inuyasha's childhood crush. So, you probably didn't know she even existed..."

"Skip her profile." Sesshoumaru said, impatient.

"Uhh..sure.." Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Rumors said that she can see ghosts wandering in the school. Once, some students saw her hollering and talking to herself...in the computer room. Then, Koga here.." Miroku grinned crookedly, "convinced me that he saw Rin leaving the computer room with a haunted look on her face, as if she has been _possessed_." Miroku said the last word with an eerie tone. Clearly, mocking Koga's sanity.

"Teme, I should have taken a picture." Koga scowled.

"Yeah. But won't that scare the living shit outta you?"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm a demon. You probably will be too scared and shit in your pants." Koga flexed his knuckles, causing Miroku to back away, laughing dryly.

Ghosts?

No unusual aura that was lingering the school grounds. Except the demon auras he recognized.

Strange.

Sesshoumaru scanned the school hallway. Hoping, by chance he would see a certain brunette named Rin. Could it be true that she can see ghosts? The fact that she was being possessed was doubtful and improbable.

Ah there she is!

Wearing a simple I HATE LIARS t-shirt with a amethyst cardigan and dark skinny jeans, Rin walked briskly to her locker, her eyes glued to the floor. The stares and incessant mutterings of other students in the hallway went unnoticed by Rin. She looked paled and her lips were nearly as white as paper. Did she stay up late? Or the rumors...

Sesshoumaru frowned at that thought.

'Rumors usually are overly exaggerated and added with false information.' He thought before turning around, not giving Rin a second glance and walked away.

"Hey wait up!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Rin tapped her pencil on the wooden table impatiently. Glancing between her ever-so-boring history teacher and the wall clock.

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

DRIIINNNNGGGGG!

Rin swiftly stood up and rushed towards the door as if her life depended on it.

"Rin Takara!" That all too familiar voice called out to her. Rin paused at mid-step, and glanced behind her.

Kohaku gestured to the her table, "Your history textbook is still on-"

Rin smiled and grabbed the book in a hurry, mentally chided herself for being careless. "Thanks Kohaku, see you later." She whirled around gracefully like a dancer and disappeared out of the class.

Kohaku sighed and sat down. Covering his face with his palm. He wanted to start a conversation, a complete conversation, perhaps. But recently she was always running away. Maybe she realised his feelings for her and thought to keep a safe distance between them. Maybe she only wanted to be just normal friends.

"You amaze me with your courage Kohaku. Or is it stupidity, hmm..." said a raven-haired girl named Yuki who was in the history class too.

Confused, Kohaku asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"OMG, don't tell me you haven't heard of the rumors." Yuki gasped, astonished. "It was the hottest topic for quite some time already." Kohaku raised his eyebrows.

"By the look on your face, I'll take that as a yes."

Kohaku demanded, "What rumors?"

"About Rin Takara. People were talking-"

A loud "slam" echoed in the now almost empty classroom, interrupting ther conversation. Kohaku and Yuki turned their heads towards the source of the noise.

There he was, the school most wanted guy, the guy who had girls that would do loco stuff for-Sesshoumaru stood regally at the entrance, with his fist against the wooden door. His eyes blood red, then faded into his usual molten gold iris, narrowed at the two freaked out humans. He unclenched his hand, lowering it to his side. Giving Kohaku and Yuki one last death glare before leaving.

Kohaku blinked, in a daze. "What the hell just happened?"

"The school prince just looked at me." Yuki stated dreamily, her both cheeks coloured.

Kohaku sweat dropped anime style.

When they both were just leaving the class, Kohaku closed the door, gently.

Guess what happened next?

The door fell apart.

"Kohaku! What did you do?!" Yuki stared wide eyed at the wooden pile of mess.

"I-I.. It was not my fault!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The door to the computer room opened. Rin stood, looking around hesitantly before entering. A few students were using the computer for their homework or research, but paused as they saw Rin heading towards one of the computers.

They quickly packed their stuff, turned off the computer they were using and quickly headed towards the door. Rin frowned.

'What's up with them?

Shrugging, Rin placed her bag beside the computer in the farthest corner. She impatiently tapped the plastic table whilst waiting for the computer to start.

_I do whatever I want, this is my page._

Rin gritted her teeth as she recalled what Kara, the owner of the page commented.

_You're on the losing side my dear, check out the number of likes, unless your maths fail._

"What a joke." Rin mumbled as she logged into her Facebook account.

Scrolling through numerous notifications, Rin tensed as she saw the familiar name appear.

[~KaraFanPage~ replied to your comment]

She sucked in a deep breath, her hands trembling as she recalled what had Kara did to her. Some said trust is like an eraser, the more you used it, the smaller it gets. Yet, the most invaluable element in friendship is trust, but Kara misused it. And the moment Rin finally realised, the things that are uncountable by the terms of money are the things that would hurt the most, leaving a scar that would never fade away. But it was already too late.

Since freshman year, Rin quickly got acquainted with the energetic and smart blonde, bright and bubbly personality always brightened her darkest days. Also, attracting unwanted attention from some guys. But Kara made it clear that Rin is her one and only best friend.

Correction, was.

Rin, being the naive girl she was since young, was quite abashed at the friendliness of Kara. From the student's aspect, Kara was the perfect Miss Popular. No one had any idea why she stayed by Rin's side, claiming to be her friend. But Rin cared less. She was so ecstatic that she had such a wonderful friend like her. Well, in the past.

Not long after, Rin became affected by Kara's undying vivaciousness, and was not abashed when being in front of students that she only first met. In other words, bolder. She thought Kara was at her side no matter what, giving her support so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Then, their relationship became more than just good friends. Rin felt like Kara was a major part of her life. She sometimes admired Kara, because of her musical talent, she could play the piano on stage, with hundreds of people looking, and not even showed any uneasiness. Although, Rin could play, too, she always gets jittery and nervy whenever she thought of the crowd. Every single pair of eyes zeroed in on her as she plays. It was a bit too much, for Rin.

Acquaintance then came acceptance for each other. Lastly, is trust.

It was supposed to be normal right? Harboring secrets with those whom they trusted dearly. But what would happen when the other party misuses the trust in their friendship?

Rin felt remorse for spilling out some of her privy secrets to her without realising there is a side to Kara that she never knew.

_That girl in my school, Rin. She is totally loco! Her father ran away with another woman but she lied to everyone that her father is doing some 'very' important business overseas. Is she hallucinating or what? Being such a friendly person, do you guys think I should consult her? Leave a comment _

Her eyes turned watery as she read the latest post by Kara on her fan page. Rin buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The end…for this chapter ^^

I am a person who cherishes friendship dearly. I'm glad that my best friend and I never quarrel before and our friendship still lasted for 4 years. But recently one of my friends ( a guy) did not trust one of his best friend…and they quarrel.. because of one b**** (sry for the profanity)….

Love is blind, but I hope he will realize the girl he loved… no, liked for a month is not worth a three year friendship.

As for the other guy who was disappointed with his lovesick friend, he changed school. I was sad, because he was my dear friend too. TT

He told me everything that happened over the phone, and I can't help but to think what an actress that girl is.

So think twice before believing what a person says. Sometimes, it's not true. It's only rumors from some people who didn't know what to do with life.

And this is how I got the idea for this story…

How was this? Read and review.

**~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes : Haha, two chapters in a day. Score! Anyway, I hope you don't find me a drama queen because I spilled some of my school's drama in the previous author notes, I just wanna tell you guys something but dunno where to start….OK! Move on readers! Move on! **

**Holding Hands and Kisses**

**Chapter 2 : The Story of a Youkai and a Human**

Anyone who saw Sesshoumaru backed up against the wall, giving him plenty of space to pass through. Evidently,  
Sesshoumaru's standoffish demeanor, plus the annoyance and anger flashing in his eyes terrified them.

One does not simply provoke an angry dog demon unless he or she is suicidal.

Sesshoumaru had no clue why he was this agitated. As a dog demon, he could hear every whisper, every word people said around him. Sometimes it's a advantage, but sometimes its irking.

Just now, he heard the two asinine humans chattered in an empty classroom. The topic of their talk wasn't supposed to interest Sesshoumaru, yet the mentioning of rumors about a certain brunette angered Sesshoumaru. Who they think they are? Talking stuff like that about Rin like they knew everything about her.

Without thinking rationally, he practically burst in and interjected their conversation, sending horrifying glares to each of them. Unaware that he slammed the door overly forcefully to the wall. His eyes had turned blood red for a second, but he calmed down later. Confirmed that they would not dare to continue discussing the non-existent rumors, he left without a word.

As silly it could be, he was actually protective of this human girl, Rin. He just didn't realised it yet.

Sesshoumaru gazed out the large windows, peering at the evening sunlight that coloured the clouds into beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red.

"Rin Takara..." He mumbled. His mind flew back to his younger days, when his stepmother Izayoi hasn't showed herself in his life. His family moved into a mansion his father owned in Tokyo. He, being the child who dislikes socializing and human population, spent most of his free time in his own room. Then, one day his mother, Inukimi urged him to go take some fresh air in the nearby park. He had to comply.

And there was the place where he first met Rin.

At first, Sesshoumaru sat on a bench, eyes lazily observing his surroundings. To him, it was a dull place with flowers, trees, grass...and more grass. Then, the seven year-old human girl approached him with a beatific smile, and enquired him.

"Isn't this place pretty?" She said, giggling.

Sesshoumaru diverted his eyes away from the girl. Quiet and alone. That was all he wanted. Something tells him that the girl would be quite a talkative person.

"What's your name? My name's Rin Takara. Do you live nearby? My house is just around that corner..." She continued to blabber endlessly.

Sesshoumaru was pondering. Doesn't humans have instincts? For example, never stay close to dangerous demons? Not to mention unacquainted.

"...your hair is really pretty. It even glimmers under the sunlight. Can I touch it? Oh, pretty please. My hand is absolutely clean! See!" She raised both of her hands in front of Sesshoumaru, causing him to tense for a millisecond.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin from sideways, and said "Go away."

Rin scrutinized his amber orbs, such beautiful eyes.

Sesshoumaru huffed and dropped his gaze, feeling a little bit pissed at the naive human girl who ignored his warning.

"I said, Go AWAY."

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs and promptly jumped a few meters away from Sesshoumaru, leaving him puzzled at how quick is her change of mind.

"A-a-a SPIDER is on your left shoulder!" Rin was shaking in stark trepidation, unable to tear her gaze from the horrifying tiny little eight-legged creature that was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and easily flicked the spider away. What a small creature to be terrified of compared to him, a full-blooded youkai that should be treated with respect.

Rin timidly walked back to Sesshoumaru's side and sat down on the bench. "Arigatou Gozaimasu for getting rid of that spider. Rin should have listened to your warning, asking Rin to go away." She laughed dryly, then cocked her head to one side and asked, "How did you know that Rin was afraid of those scary-scary spideys? "

A vein popped out from Sesshoumaru's forehead, and he glared menacingly at the smiling girl.

'How dare she thought that this Sesshoumaru wishes to assist her? He only wanted her to go away, literally. Kami, now she took it the wrong way. Don't humans normally fear demons according to their instincts?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Ano...Do you like flowers?" She asked.

"No" Sesshoumaru stated in a monotone voice

"Do you like daisies?"

"..."

"Do you like sakura?"

"..."

"Do you like sunflowers?"

"..."

"Do you like dandelions? "

"..."

"Do you-"

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at the human girl. "Baka, Daisies, sunflower and whatever it is are only different types of flowers." He stormed off, heading home.

But he stopped walking as he heard giggles erupted from behind. Frowning, he glanced at the human girl. She was leaning against a tree, laughing and giggling non-stop. Has she gone berserk?

"You.(giggling)..look so cute when you're like that. You look like my puppy, Bella, when...(giggling)..you're angry and walk off like that."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the cheery human girl who couldn't stop laughing. No one called him cute, EVER.

"Kisama!" Sesshoumaru launched himself towards the offending girl.

"Ahh!" Rin exclaimed in excitement, and broke off in a run. The two of them ran all around the park, searching and chasing the other. Soon, the young Sesshoumaru's anger slowly dissipated. He no longer wanted to punished the girl for her defiance. He began to like this game of chase, purposely not using his demonic speed and senses. Sometimes.

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips twisted up into a rare smile as he recalled the day that their friendship began. Him, the demon which his ice-cold attitude set up a social barrier between him and humans, except those who he knew for some time, like Koga and the infamous pervert Miroku ; and her, the always optimistic and bubbly girl in the neighborhood.

Opposites attract?

Perhaps.

But the rumors.

That thought made him clench his fists. Sesshoumaru turned around, and stalked off in the direction of the computer room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshoumaru leans down and…..nah this is just a teaser XD. I'm so evil.

So, this chapter was shorter than chapter 1. But I want to include the next event all in chapter 3, so...

Yeah that's about it

Anyway…my sister…not to mention cute and annoying, said that I'm awesome at making weird titles…

Hehehe… you would know by reading the summary ^^ (I don't want to explain to my sister so I just let her continue being sarcastic)

Next chapter will be posted in a few days.

**~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes : SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been busy with my life (basketball training and revisions etc) So, for you guys to forgive me I posted a long chapter this time. **** And to those who favorite and followed Sapphire In The Rough, I will update next Wed. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this fic too, you guys gave me the motivation to keep writing. Enjoy.**

**Holding Hands and Kisses**

**Chapter 3 : Her youkai with shining hair**

Kara's parents were prominent figures, her father is a political Xxx whilst her mother is an actress. That is why many people knew the name Kara Furukawa. She gained popularity through her parents. Then, she opened her own fan page, just for fun, she once said.

Rin sluggishly opened her red puffy eyes to the sound of the door being opened. She kept her head lowered, and quickly wiped away stains of tears on her face. Pretending to be busy reading something on the computer screen.

Sounds of footsteps came closer and closer. Rin blanched and zeroed in on the computer screen, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible.

'Please don't come this this way. Please don't come this way. Please don't come this way..." She silently prayed. It would totally be embarrassing if someone saw her like this after all the crying.

Peeking sideways, Rin gulped. Whoever that person is stopped right behind her! Breathe in... Breathe out.. Focus... Act normal...

"Rin."

Rin gasped. That voice! She knew the voice! It was...

"S-sesshoumaru-kun!" Forcing a polite smile, she stood up and bravely faced her childhood friend. He was still the silver-haired youkai she enjoyed being with. Standing there imposingly as if everyone was his subordinate. "It's been quite some time since we talked.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru was unsatisfied. The smell of fresh salty tears burned his nose. But she still put on her signature smile. What is she trying to hide from him? He did not recall a time where Rin would ever stop herself from spilling put everything to him no matter it was sad or happy. To Rin, whatever that comes to her mind comes put from her mouth eventually.  
_  
"Sesshoumaru-kun, are you a girl? Why do you have long hair?"_

"Demo... My father doesn't have long hair."

_"Sesshoumaru-kun you're really suitable to be a ghost during halloween. You're so white! Hahaahhhaa..."_

_"Don't dogs have ears on top of their heads? Why is yours on the side?"_

"I think some dust went into my eye..."

'Hn?' Upon hearing Rin talking about something, the reminiscing dog demon snapped his attention back to Rin.

"...I can't believe they didn't clean this place well. Since the increasing number of computers it's been quite dusty don't you think? Sesshoumaru-kun." Rin laughed dryly and rubbed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the scent of sadness that radiated from her. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her poor attempt for hiding her tear stained face. "Liar. You were crying."

"But I didn't...frankly and directly said that I'm not." Rin protested. Then she pouted when Sesshoumaru pointed to his nose. Because of his demonic senses it was like reading an open book when it comes to him deciphering people's emotions.

"So, who is the one?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Utterly confused with the sudden question, Rin shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"The person who hurt you." Sesshoumaru scanned the surroundings. How peculiar. No single human is present.

He was being impatient. But, as if he could help it anyway. He wanted to find out who is causing harm to Rin.

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she giggled. "It's not what you think Sesshoumaru-kun. No one is inflicting any harm on me."

'At least not physically.' She mentally added.

Sesshoumaru relaxed a tad bit, still not releasing her hand. "Then, why are you crying?"

Nervously biting her lower lip, she dropped her gaze to the carpeted floor. Great. Come up with another excuse, Sesshoumaru will find out and she may anger Sesshoumaru. That would be the last thing she ever wanted to do. But how could she explain the whole thing to him without crying all over again? To Sesshoumaru, she may be laughed at being so stupid and emotional.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment. Everyone has secrets. And perhaps her problems are too personal?

Sesshoumaru released his grip on Rin's hand. "If you refuse to disclose it." Rin was shocked for a second. "I won't pry." Sesshoumaru maintained his impassive face, yet he was fuming inside. There should be nothing that is kept secret from him. But he had to consider Rin's feelings and respect her privacy. He turned his back towards Rin, began to head out of the computer room.

A wave of panic rushes through Rin and she instinctively grabbed the hem of his sleeve. Flashes of the day where Kara walked out of the mahogany doors and left her shocked and heartbroken replayed in her mind. She doesn't know why she felt like this when she noticed Sesshoumaru leaving. The abandonment she felt just suddenly got stronger.

"Please...don't go." Rin said, with tears welled up in her eyes.

Maybe, his actions reminded her of how Kara left.

"Don't leave me alone." Her voice broke at the last word. Tears started to stream down her face uncontrollably. Her hand fisted in Sesshoumaru's shirt.

"Kara Furukawa was my best friend. She was like a major part in my life and I never wanted our friendship to end. But, then since the talent competition a month ago, everything changed. Kara was a great pianist who would dare to play in a hall filled with hundreds of people, I was the opposite. I knew she worked hard more than anybody for this. She wanted so badly to win. We stopped hanging out together during weekends because Kara wanted to practice. I practiced too, but I never thought that my skills were comparable to Kara's. On the day of the competition, I was trembling in the back stage but Kara comforted me and taught me a spell."

Rin paused and smiled. "Write three imaginary people in kanji on my hand and eat it. Surprisingly, it was quite effective. I played my song smoothly and went backstage afterwards. That's when I sensed something is wrong because I couldn't find Kara anywhere in the backstage. I thought that maybe she went to toilet or something. Then, unexpectedly, I was announced the winner of the competition. Standing on stage, under the bright spotlights, I triumphantly received my award and bowed to the crowd. Amongst the crowd, I saw her. I waved to her, grinned and held up my award. Just to show that without her I may not have succeed."

" But when everyone left the hall, I tried to find her. At last I found her lingering at the backstage. She was collecting her music scores and ready to leave. I waited for her patiently but she glared at me. I asked what's wrong. Then…she screamed at me…your pretense about you having lousy piano skills, making everyone's guard down, and then you show off your talent and snatch away the prize. How disgusting…She walked out of the backstage, leaving me confused at what she meant. Later, I found out that she posted all my secrets on her fan page. That's the moment I knew, our friendship already ended." Rin smiled sadly, lifting her gaze until her eyes met with Sesshoumaru's. He is quite shocked. Although he does not show it, but Rin could tell he is.

She laughed. "I never knew spilling it out would make me feel more comfortable and less miserable."

"Hn." His gaze softened at Rin. The heart wrenching feeling inside him urged him to find this Kara Furukawa and brutally kill her. How dare he hurt Rin just because of one small jealousy problem.

If Rin only knew Kara was not worth her tears.

Sesshoumaru walked to the computer Rin was using just now. "So, this is the page you were talking about."

Rin sighed wistfully went to stand beside Sesshoumaru. "Yeah. I tried reporting those posts as spam, but more just keep popping out. But…hey! You know you should stop with the 'hn' word you created with me around." Rin joked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. He knew her happy façade masked private dolefulness. He could smell it. Then, he had an idea how to help.

" Rin, I need you to do something."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Politely greeting some teachers who were still in the office, Rin strode to the counter. A red-haired lady around the age of twenty five was lounging on the chair, painting her nails hot pink.

"Ano, good evening. I'm looking for someone named Satsuki Ai." Rin spoke as loud as she could.

"Girl, no need to shout. The one you're looking for is right here." The red-haired lady answered lazily, her eyes still zeroed in on her nails.

Frowning at the receptionist, Rin wondered why Sesshoumaru wanted her to find this lady specifically. She recalled what Sesshoumaru odered her to do just now.

"_Find Satsuki Ai, get the wifi password that is used only by the teachers. Tell her that I needs it. Then, return here."  
_

'Weird' Rin thought. She regretted stupidly agreeing without asking questions. She looked at Satsuki and sighed. What's done is done. She can just ask him when she gets back.

"Ano…Gomen. I was wondering if I could get access to the wifi password…"

Satsuki interjected. "There is no password set up in the wifi for students."

"That's not what I want…"

"Then what DO YOU WANT." Satsuki impatiently tapped at the marble counter. Maybe she had a bad day after all.

"The high speed wifi access password which is for the teachers. " Rin explained.

Satsuki glared daggers at Rin, "Strictly teachers only. "

Rin backed away from the counter. Satsuki is… well...scary when she looks angry. Kind of like Sesshouma…

'THAT'S IT!.' Rin thought happily.

She cleared her throat before talking. "It is a special request from Sesshoumaru Taisho."

*BANG!*

She stood up so fast and slammed her hands down on the table. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? Teenagers these days are so forgetful." She hollered. Rin had to back up all the way to the wall. Why does this school have such terrifying receptionist?

Wait a second.

Why does she react so...um... terrifyingly shocked at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name?

Satsuki scribbled something on a small paper and handed it to Rin. What surprised Rin was the sweet smile on her face.

"Remember to tell Sesshoumaru I miss him so much and this..." Satsuki gestured to the paper. "Would be our little secret." She winked at Rin then went back to her desk.

As fast as she could, Rin fled the office.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sesshoumaru gazed up at the ceiling, pondering if he should just take a sneak peek at what secrets Kara published in her page. One small part of him wanted to take a look, but the other part of him refused because it's something that caused Rin to cry. The secrets that Kara knew, and he didn't. He grimaced and closed his eyes. Unbelievable, he was being jealous of Kara Furukawa just because she knew something more than him.

"Sesshoumaru-kun. I got what you requested!" His eyes snapped open, just to see Rin scurrying to his side and gave him the paper.

He began to key in the password and doing something which Rin could not comprehend. "Sesshoumaru-kun, what is your purpose of getting the password? And what are you doing?" She asked.

"Only teachers have the privilege to the high speed internet. And it's exactly what I need." Sesshoumaru explained.

Rin pulled a chair and sat down beside Sesshoumaru, still confused. "To do what? Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"To hack into the facebook server and shut down the her page." He answered with a nonchalant tone.

Rin gasped in shock. Realisation slowly dawned upon her. He is doing this for her! "A-arigatou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-kun, but…"

"She did something wrong and this is her payback. Don't say she doesn't deserve it. And you shouldn't just let her continue doing this." Rin was touched at his words. He really does care for her.

"Sesshoumaru-kun."

"Nani?"

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you. Arigatou, for everything." Rin beamed at him.

Sesshoumaru was silent, because he did not know how to respond to such confessions. So, he replied with a 'hn'.

Rin giggled. "Old habits do die hard. Wake me up when you're done. I'm going to take a little nap." She leaned her head on the table, her eyelids drooped and she became drowsy. "Just a little while…" Her words slurred. And then, she fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, Rin slept with a smile on her face.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**How was this? I think it was rather cute ^^**

**Told ya it'll be long. Just don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism are always welcome. :)**

**~SNOW IN OCTOBER~ **


End file.
